


Rationale

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [2]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's blunt honesty gets him in trouble more often than not. But somehow, when it matters most, it's always a sweet set of words that Kaname needs to hear. Very short, unedited, free-write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationale

Tugging on her bangs, Kaname growled in frustration. The reaction was nothing new for her, but she didn't feel it was too much to ask to have one day go by without her boyfriend giving her a migraine. She sat down heavily on a bench, tilting her head back to look at the sky.

That was certainly a depressing thought.

Just what were they doing, anyways? He always did something to irritate her. She always hit him and yelled at him over every little thing. They made each other miserable. Dropping her entire body forward, she sighed and stared at her feet.

She heard footsteps approach, but she couldn't bring herself to look up. The person sat down beside her, and she knew full well who it was. With a sigh, she barely forced out the words to voice her thoughts, "Why are we even together when we always make each other miserable?"

There was silence, but it seemed as though the air had gotten heavier. She thought for sure they would have to go back in for class before she got a response. A warm hand sought out hers and squeezed gently. He reached out with his other to lightly tap her chin and urge her to lift her face to look at him.

"Because we always make it worth it. Because we only hurt each other because we care so much. Because without each other, we can't do anything, but together, we can go anywhere." He paused, glanced away and took in a deep breath. His gaze met hers again, gray eyes so intense she felt her throat catch. "because when you smile, I have everything I need, and no matter what, I will always find a way to bring that smile back. Especially when I'm the one who took it away."

Eyes blurring from tears, Kaname could hardly believe what she was hearing. It wasn't like him to say so much, but then he was a man who used the best tool for the job. He just didn't usually consider words to be that tool.

As the words sank in, she felt remarkably at ease. Even better, really, and she blinked her eyes rapidly to clear them. A smile lit up her features, and she could see Sousuke relax and return the expression. "We're the only ones who are crazy enough to put up with each other, anyways. And, you know," she tilted her head to the side and laughed a little, "as angry as you make me, as much as you drive me nuts, you're the only one who makes me happy. Without you, I'm lonely and miserable."

"Hm," he seemed a little off-put, but then he grinned and shook his head. "Well, that's it then."

He tried to stand, but she squeezed his hand and tugged him back down. "I'm sorry. I do know why we're together, why we work. I was just upset. I didn't mean to, to hurt or upset you."

"It's all right. I understand." This time, she let him stand, and he tugged her to her feet before him. "I'm glad you said something. I would have hated watching you let those thoughts tear at you."

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "I love you." Leaning up on her tip-toes, she kissed him timidly, and the bell rang for fifth period to start.


End file.
